The Scout's Assassin
by JadedSilverLining
Summary: SPOILERS FOR AKAME GA KILL MANGA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rated T for the moment. Graphic scenes will be marked. UNDER REVISION


**Okay, this will be my first time in a LONG time that I had anything to do with Sailor Moon, so forgive me for any mistakes and please correct me as I go back over all the anime.**

 **Alright, a time skip will be summarized with the tilde (~ ~) symbol around the words and will be bold.**

 **If it's a large time skip or drastic scene change, it'll have a line break after it to signify the large change in scene and parentheses ( ) around the tilde symbol. A large time skip will be considered more than 10 years. If not specified, like my initial true time skip- the one not just recounting some few chapters, the time skip is ten years**

* * *

Tatsumi watched in shock as the supreme teigu fired one single blast towards the troops now pushing forward from the south, obliterating nearly a third of their forces in one go. Before long, blasts were taking out large sections of the revolutionary army. Moral was quickly deteriorating, but it only added more fuel to Tatsumi's already vengeful fire. Rushing in without any hesitation other than a moment to growl in total, burning anger. On his way to the teigu, he reminisced about the past. Traveling with his friends to the capital, finding them dead, joining Night Raid, quickly learning and practicing to get better, to not be such a burden despite his inexperienced body, and how he had made and lost so many comrades to the situations being an assassin created.

'Now... finally, we're just one step away...! That's no way for any human to meet their maker!' Tatsumi thought, growling to himself. Barreling up the wall separating the innermost core of the Capital from the outside, Tatsumi shouted at the top of his lungs and startled the Emperor with his words.

"STOP FIRING A WEAPON YOU'VE GOT NO BUSINESS USING!" Promptly after his demand, he was fired upon himself. Tatsumi managed to block the blast, getting pushed further into the sky the longer he held his stance.

"What do you... THINK OF THIS?!" he shouted, flinging the projectile up into the air. The Shikoutazer tried punching him, the behemoth's fist only serving as a platform with which Tatsumi could progress. Running along its arm, Tatsumi could hear the emperor speak in an almost concerned manner.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asked, only leaving Tatsumi with a bit of a smirk.

"I'm from Night Raid, you might have heard of us!" he said confidently, landing a punch strong enough to force it to take a step back.

* * *

The fight had grown incredibly difficult with Prime Minister Honest's intervention. Shikoutazer had activated a warped and horrifying trump card. The next attacks were on everyone. It didn't matter if they were the Empire's soldiers or if they were only civilians. Tatsumi had been struggling a bit before, but the didn't have to worry about people getting hurt.

"Mama-!" Tatsumi's eyes widened, horrified as he realized there was a group that had been lagging behind in the evacuation. He flew to protect a few families of people, taking the blow himself. Exhaustion had already set in, and he was running on fumes.

"That was... dangerous..." he groaned. Shikoutazer promptly stabbed him in the stomach for his efforts. He was ready to die, but it wasn't his time. He still needed to destroy Shikoutazer, to go back to Mien. There was a myriad of things he needed to do before he was to accept whatever punishment the afterlife saw fit he receives. A brief moment later, he was standing again.

 _'Eh? I can still move? I thought the armor was broken too. How?"_ Looking down at his hand, it was easy to realize what happened.

 _'Ahh. Is that so...'_

* * *

 _ **"Kill... me..."**_ Tatsumi groaned. He couldn't stop Tyrant, not anymore. He pushed too far and the last attack he received, the one he was sure was going to kill him, was right when Tyrant had possessed him. The last bits of his fighting Shikoutazer and what little fighting with Esdeath he managed was merely his willpower and determination having seeped into Tyrant momentarily.

 _ **"My consciousness... is already... fading away... I can't... stop it... any longer... You promised... me... didn't you? Hurry..."**_ Tatsumi managed, his dragon body making his voice sound more like a growl. Akame looked down at the ground as she tightened her grip on Murasame.

"Yes... I promised..." she muttered.

"Very well. I shall kill you," she said, her voice filled with conviction as she plunged her blade into Tatsumi. **The countless lives she had taken before this moment... The carnage... the slaughter... the bloodshed... But it was now... regardless of the circumstances, where she had once again thrust** **her blade into the body of a friend. The first time it happened was when she first acquired Murasame. If push came to shove, Akame had resolved herself to kill even her own little sister. This type of conviction is what lead Murasame to strongly acknowledge her as the true owner and wielder of its** **cursed blade. Simply put... she had released... it's Trump Card, Ennoodzuno.** As everything faded, however, Tatsumi saw an oblong green... something. Whatever it was pulled him in and he finally fell unconscious, the last thing he saw was Ennoodzuno and Akame's resolve.

* * *

Tatsumi was struggling to keep Tyrant from evolving past Murasame's curse, the teen becoming acutely aware of how intertwined their lives were. Everything became dark and, for a moment, leaving Tatsumi unsure what happened. However, it wasn't long until light pierced his eyes, revealing a white ceiling and his own involuntarily crying antagonized his ears. He realized what happened in an instant, given his lack of ability to do anything at the moment. Other than the fact that Tyrant wanted to live and Tatsumi wouldn't let it live to hurt his friends, he didn't know how he'd been born again, or what new world he had to learn about. As life moved on, he learned about everything- from television to cell phones, to even the intricacies of how this life worked. To most people, it simply appeared that Tatsumi was just a fast learner. But the coincidence of him being named Tatsumi in this new world seemed more than that. Maybe his parents could "see" Tyrant inside him along with the fact that the evolving dragon seemed to have gone dormant after using the energy to essentially rebirth them into a new world. Although the chances of this being low, Tatsumi had grown to accept coincidence as rare, and in most cases monumental events and while these conditions were me- coincidence seemed out of the question But this mere curiosity was incomparable to the wonder his new world was. Whatever the case, he wasn't going to squander his second chance.

 **(~Tatsumi didn't have a hard time playing a kid, given that he was learning about this new world in much the same way every other child did. But this didn't mean he could always play the kid. There were occasions when he had no desire to act childish and knew something was serious and had to keep these moments few and far between so he wouldn't seem too out of place. Luckily, he was pretty skilled at acting, so he was just looked at as a perceptive kid.~)**

Unlike most boys at his young age, Tatsumi was curious about the faux military structure of boot camp. He was surprised that it was so comparatively easy. They were a place or undertaking that resembles a military boot camp especially by requiring one to endure intensive training or initiation. Experiencing it for the first time, boot camp seemed like a paradise to what he went through with Night Raid, and he seemed to be the favorite to win just about everything. He even seemed exuberantly happy about it all. Though he missed using a sword, he was glad in a way, as it made it easier to hide the fact he already knew how to. At least he wasn't in at risk of being devoured by Tyrant.

"Have a good day at school, Tatsumi!" his mother shouted after him as the young adolescent ran out of the house with a wide grin and a shout back to his mother that he'd be home in time for dinner. Things seemed to be looking up for him, his life much less tragic than the previous one. This didn't mean he gave up his training. In fact, he intensified it. He was doing far more than he used to, hoping it would improve his former skills even faster. Despite his lack of fighting, he only felt uneasy as he went into his second year of middle school. He only wished he had been able to stay at his old one, but his mother had gotten a better one working for an IT company and sent him to the school nearby. It was the Juuban Municipal Junior High School. He didn't mind it so much since his mother was happier with the job and especially the new pay. On his way there, he saw this girl pull a band-aid off of this black cat, only to realize it wasn't any normal cat. It jumped out of the girl's arms and stared at her momentarily before she ran away. Tatsumi approached the cat and stared it down, the subsequent starring contest being one that Tatsumi won.

"I'd ask, but I get the feeling I'll be finding out here soon enough," he said before taking off to school, running faster to make up for the lost time.

School was interesting, to say the least. He found himself making a few good friends rather quickly, although he was somewhat outcast from most people as many of his classmates noticed he was doing more acting and didn't trust him as a result. It wasn't bad acting on his part, it was more of the ridiculously impressive perception children had, even if they didn't quite know what it was that made him so different.

After that, the day seemed to calm down. His friends were a strange bunch, but it wasn't something he was used to. They were all like his friends back in Night Raid. And he'd kill to protect them, just like he did to protect Mien and even the gunts in the Revolutionary Army. The day was rather uneventful after that, save the talk of some girl by the name of Sailor V. Apparently she stopped crimes like they were some sort of pass time, dressed almost like a student. Maybe Tatsumi could pick up kendo and use it as a sort of pass time, much like how this Sailor V stopped crime like it was hers. He'd have to fake flaws though. Or maybe he could pass it off as an innate ability. His walk home wasn't very eventful either, though he couldn't help but let his curiosity sift through what information he had to try and deduce who this Sailor V character was. He was wrought from his thoughts when he felt a particularly strong wave of killing intent, one that felt inhuman. It came from a pawn shop he just saw Usagi, one of his classmates walk into. Then there was something else in the store. Something powerful and familiar to him. Only one thing had that strong of a connection- Incursio's key. It felt as though part of himself, or maybe just part of the Tyrant sleeping inside him, was in there, but there was something else. Killing intent. He bolted inside and found something he didn't expect. Just a bunch of women arguing over some diamond ring. Tatsumi would have played it off as his mind still lingered in the past when he remembered. He never felt it around his friends in Night Raid, even as they killed someone. Nor did he believe that this was just a mob of women fighting over jewelry.

 _'I guess all that training wasn't for nothing. I wonder if I could summon the armor without Incursio's key. After all, the Tyrant is part of me, so it would only be natural. Still, which form would it be? I'm guessing as far as I'm concerned, any version would be alright, though the ability to fly was quite handy. Maybe I'll experiment today,'_


End file.
